Even Trade
by Koota Kagime
Summary: How hard can it be to solve a three and seven year olds riddles?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own death note though I wish I did .

Discription: How hard can it be to guess a three and seven year olds riddles after all?

Koota: well this is my first story I hope you like it and review on it. (The reviews keep the story coming)

Finds note from boyfriend/Editor _Good story but had a lot of spelling mistakes. Keep up the good work  
_Well one review down three more for the next chapter!

KootaKagime

Chapter 1

Yagami Light sat his pen tapping the corner of his desk. He would go nuts if even just ONE more thing went wrong today. Ryuzaki or L had kept him up until three o'clock this morning yet again! To make matters worse he woke him up not even two hours later. Light spared a glance sideways at the nutty detective he was chained to. The man was, once again, going over thoughts tapes of Misa Misa while eating a stockpile of dentist's dreams. Light mentally shuddered that was enough sugar to make a normal person sick just looking at it. As you can tell one Yagami Light was decidedly NOT happy. "Hey guys" and the arrival of Matsuda could only add to the growing head ache this day was bringing on. Before he could say another word the room's eyes became glued to the two figures next to him both the size of small children. Of course light came to notice not just any children but ones who looked strikingly similar to a certain sugar driven detective. Of course he wasn't the only one to notice such a blunt thing the detective did have a brain that was, surprisingly, not clogged by all the sugar. The two girls ran over the lighter haired one clinging to his leg the other holding back a few feet away looking at him wearily.

"Who are they Matsuda-San" was the ever stoic voice of the detective during this odd event. "I found them in the Shinjuku district they said they were looking for light-Kun and umm I am sorry I forgot the other person's name" Matsuda replied. The group shook their heads at Matsuda's silliness. L looked at the child currently not clinging to Lights leg "Who are you looking for?" The girl looked down sadly "Papa said to "to look for Light Yagami-San and Lawliet-San because of Kira" she mumbled to her feet instead of them."Why did they tell you that?"

"Because Kira was going to kill them"

The room fell in to silence the words hanging in the air. L's look softened as he turned towards the group. "The girls will be staying with us until we can set better arrangement" L pressed the intercom button "Watari could you make a room for the two young ladies please". "Right away"

"What are your parent's names?" L asked questioningly. "I can't tell you but I can tell you mine" L nodded acceptable. "Well what are your names?"

"I am Michi" the elder said stepping up "and this is Kai" she pointed to the younger one who had her finger in her mouth "She's three but almost four." The girls soon fell into the task force background while they continued their quest to catch Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue.

Description: How hard can it be to guess a three and seven year olds riddles anyway?

Koota: YAY! Another chapter up thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Ok now the goal is a little higher I would like 6 reviews for the next chapter! Please review! Kitty'at you were my first reviewer that you very much i will continue writing it.

KootaKagime

Chapter 2

Kai ran around as light chased her in an attempt to regain the wallet she held in her hands. L watched from his perch upon the seat though had he paid more attention to what they were doing rather than lights chasing he may have prevented the fallowing chain of events. The chain from the cuffs became wrapped around the chair L sat on and so when Light grew tired and dived to catch the girl, Floop!, down went L. Light and Michi laughed unable to contain themselves at his look of bafflement before helping him up. While placing the chair back up right L could hardly believe what he had done. "Are you OK Ryuzaki?" Light asked looking up from playing with Kai.

"I am fine Yagami-Kun" he said sitting himself in his ever awkward position upon the chair. Light got up and went to work on the case seeing as Kai had gone to disappear with her sister, the group oblivious to their evil plans. The peace continued to lunch with no one suspecting anything or at least that was until they couldn't find the girls when calling them for lunch.

"Kai" Light called dragging Ruyuzaki with him down the hall Michi". There calling continued down the hall until a sudden crash from down the hall made them worry. After all there was a lot of trouble that a three and seven year old could do that started with bang and ended badly. The door to the supply room lay slightly open the light was on and boxes could be seen littering to floor. "Kai, Michi" they called entering the room. it was only after that they realized there folly when the door slammed shut. Light spun around and tried to jimmy the handle it was useless the door was locked from the outside.

"Light" the voice was that of Michi. "Michi are you out there? Can you be a good girl and let us out?" The young girl giggled no silly! Not until you get along" she said. Light began to grit his teeth at the sound of children's footsteps leaving. The two intellectuals turned to each other the stupidity of their situation hitting them full force nether bale to believe they had gotten it to it. L looked light in the eyes his owlish ones unblinking. "What" Light remarked uncomfortable with the staring honestly the man was quite annoying. "The probability of you being Kira has dropped .12 percent" Light looped up. What was with this man there locked in a closet and that's what his brain comes up with?

Light threw a punch towards him not expecting the man to duck quite the way he did. Both of the males toppled over Light landing square on top of L. The two froze the compromising position only worsened by the sudden rush to get up resulting in a kiss. They broke apart sputtering and spitting as the tried to reach as far away from each other as they could.

It was an hour the girls were then allowed to reek havoc on the place as the rest of the team had gone out for lunch. Ryuuku mean while decided to entertain himself by giving the girls markers to color with. By the time the other members of the task force returned needless to say everything was ... colorful. "Oh my god" Police Chief Yagami said looking at the walls that matched the skittles commercial to a T. Light had as many children do done something much similar but the colors! Pink, green, yellow, and blue, not what you want to see when you're in a work place. "Hey where is Light and L?" Matsuda asked looking around. "Surely they didn't leave them hear by themselves". Chief Yagami looked up now noticing that his son was gone as was a certain Detective he was chained to. "Relax Mr. Yagami" Watari said "We will simply check the cameras". It did not take long for them to find the two. Matsuda though, who was sent to retrieve the two, they wished they hadn't placed cameras inside the closet as well so they had at least some warning to what he found. Light and L jumped apart Light's cheeks holding a blush that beat the apples by a long shot. L quickly calculated a way to keep Matsuda quite about the whole event. "Wha.." Matsuda was cut off "Breath a word about us and i will tell everyone about you and Aber-San". Matsuda sputtered "How did... when?" L and Light smirked "That day you went drinking Matsuda-San". All Matsuda could do was nod. "We need to go there worried about you guys" they nodded and got out of the closet. They must have already gotten some suspicion from the few minutes it took them to leave the closet. "Man you guys fight so much cant you ever get along?" Light could have hugged Matsuda right then but instead he settled for walking towards the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but maybe if i wish on a star someday...

KootaKagime: Hello everyone! welcome to chapter 3. i have decided to just update whenever i have the next chapter sense the stories all ready all written. i give all my reviewers much thanks and i will continue to write so please don't eat anymore chapters Rex! and P0iS0NxGAARA thanks i will continue to post the story .

Chapter 3

The girls blinked owlishly at the group that continued to question them on their family "Can you at least who's your parents are?" Matsuda questioned the girls. Michi smirked " no but we can hint". The detectives smirked. How hard can it be to go through a seven and a three year old's riddle after all? "We accept this there is a 90 chance we can get this." L replied sitting in his traditional position. Michi smirked in a very light like fashion "okay here is your riddle" She walked forward." The price of death is always life and so two can a husband be a wife." The whole rooms face fell. Light looked at her. It made no sense. The price of death? That can only be going to mu if you count death note so why life? And a husband to be a wife? The pale detective looked at Light he had no better luck." You have two fathers?" It was Matsuda who had replied so they nearly disregarded it entirely. "Partly yes" The group was shocked Matsuda was correct? "Then the riddle is solved, but we are no closer to the answer" The police chief said while the detectives looked at him oddly. "No were near solved but close you are" Michi said "More riddles will come and if you solve them well kudos to you" Michi smirked and turned to join her sister who was playing on L's computer. She had apparently gotten on when they were distracted and was now playing her favorite game, make the computer make noise. The group headed to their computers Light and L making a b-line towards the girls. "Uh-oh" Michi said looking over Kai's shoulder. L's pace quickened but what he saw on the screen almost made his scream with terror. It was the blue screen of death. This roughly translates to the deletion of all cases files and incriminating evidence. If he had been anyone else he may have cried. "What did you two do?" L said his even voice cold. Michi was the one to reply "She was making the computer beep and she hit a few wrong keys" Michi looked at him "She communicates through the beeps or if there's a squeaky toy through squeaks". The group looked at her oddly "and how are we supposed to believe that?"

"Simple" she pulled out a squeaky toy panda and handed it to Kai. Kai smiled like L when cake was sitting in front of him. Several squeaks were emitted as she looked straight at L. "She says that you should use a back up disk" Michi translated. Light brightened up "Ryuzaki you printed hard copies after all the files for use in the Misa Amane case yesterday remember?"

"Watari bring me the case file on Misa Amane." L spoke in to the receiver. Kai looked at Michi and began to point franticly at were Ryuku or Mr. Piggy as she called him had gotten the coloring paper from. When Watari opened the door carrying a stack of papers three times taller that Kai the girls let out a breath of relief. Kai walked up to L and squeaked her toy. L looked at her "What?" he said as he didn't speak squeaks. "She needs to use the bathroom" Michi said looking at them. "And?" L questioned how did this pertain to him? "She can't reach the toilet she is to short" Michi said in near monotone. L sighed at least at the orphanage he had helped take care of the younger kids so this was nothing to shocking but that didn't stop the two boys from being traumatized. To avoid the imminent mess Light and L took Kai to the bathroom. "Were did you learn riddles?" Matsuda asked Michi as soon as the others left the room. She looked up "Riddles are meant to be solved" her replies was more confusing then the riddle she had previously given. She sounded like someone he knew but Matsuda just couldn't place his finger on whom. Watari's voice came over the intercom to the rest of the group "Perhaps it would be best for you all to retire for the day?" "I can stay with Michi" Matsuda offered looking at the group that was already leaving anyways. "Hey you should stop by the Misaka Theater on your way to see him" Matsuda looked at the odd girl. "What?" was his ever so intelligent answer.

"You're going to meet that guy umm Aber was it?" Matsuda nodded. "You should stop by the Misaka theater on the way I think you'll find it worth your while" he nodded what harm could there be in stopping? Sure her frankness threw him off a bit but not like Light and L don't do that two come to think of it she was much more like L than Light in that respect. It was at that moment that Light an L decided to enter the room looking every bit as traumatized as they felt Kai in toe. Matsuda got up to leave. "Their names are Salena and Nova by the way" she smiled "They're part of the riddle in the end". The man now thoroughly confused left fully intending to stop at the theater. He knew it would be a while to figure out the riddle even more when he came upon a 12 and 14 year old girls. Of course he took them home they were not just a part of the riddle they were children who didn't have a place to go! Aber would just have to deal with the fact he couldn't leave them by themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note If i did do you really think it wuold have ended the way it did?

Koota: Hello people!! i have decided to just post whenever because it's just so much more fun to randomly have the additional chapter added rather than waiting for other people to review though i love reviews to bits and enjoy responding to them. so please review!

KootaKagime

Chapter 4

Morning at HQ was rather eventful to say the least. One ball of energy was bouncing off the walls while three others sat at the table drinking coffee. If you looked closely you would see the coffee was mostly sugar in two of the cups namely L and Michi's. "Is your sister always like this?" L asked. "Only in the mornings. oh the second riddle do you want to hear it?" Light and L shook their heads. "The rest should be hear soon they will also be interested" L who spoke grudgingly. Neither had wanted to admit they had a hard time with a seven year old's riddle. "Ryuzaki" it was Watari yet again over the intercom.

"Yes Watari"

"The others are on their way up now"

L looked up. "We should all get ready". Light nodded and helped get things set up. Michi meanwhile had gone to talk to Kai. This riddle would be slightly easier that of the day before. The team walked in just as a cell phone went off. All eyes turned to L as he picked it up it was his after all.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Ah Matsuda-san"

"What do you mean two more kids?"

"I guess so if they are a part of the investigation in to who they are"

L Hung up the phone not even bothering to say good bye. the one sided conversation was interesting to the group who had no idea what was going on. "Matsuda will be hear momentarily and he will be in accompaniment with two more children" the group nodded accepting it . it wasn't something really to fight about. "Why don't i give the clue now" the group looked around questioningly.

"Why not" Light replied.

"Threw many great hidden things god's greatest gift was given to two great kings"

The group blinked at the absolute nonsense. The kings? did that mean Kira and L? it had two what other people could possibly be kings? god's greatest gift. that's when it hit light or so he thought. "the death notes!" The only gift he could think of from a god was the death notes "both the task force and Kira have one!" "Not quite what were looking for" Michi said looking at him oddly wondering at his sanity. Kai tugged at her sisters shirt and pointed at Ryuk while making her nose look like a pigs. "What about him?" Michi asked looking at her sister. Kai pointed towards the markers then back at the apple obsessed death god. "I say pink would be a good color for him" at the younger girls nod they began towards the markers not in the least unnerved at the looks Ryuk sent them. "What are you girls talking about?" Azawa asked looking at the girls. "Have you two happened to have ever touched a black book?" L asked cautious in his wording. Light looked worried he and L had already decided to hide who he was from the group. He had admitted him self to him when he confessed his feelings for the man. It was ironic actually that L had actually pledged to help light in his cleansing of the world as well as admit that he had the same feelings for light for a long time. This new development didn't bode well for them. The girls looked stricken the youngest one bringing her finger to her lips. "Dad said no ones supposed to know" Michi whispered to Light and L who nodded in response. "Hey guys!" matsuda exclaimed entering the room two girls standing with him. A taller one that looked about 15 had a large floppy hat and the younger was a blond about twelve carrying a drawing book behind her back. L looked them over they could have passed as Matsudas and Aber's kids had he not knowen anybetter. "Who are they?" he asked kind of curious. "This is nova he pointed to the younger and this is Selena". The girls steped forward only to be tackled by Michi and Kai. "We missed you" Michi said for both her self and her sister. "Ryuzaki-san this is our cousins" Michi said bringing them closer. "Matsuda-san would you care to hear my riddle of the day to who we are?" Michi said looking him in the eye. " Of course Michi" he said. Michi repeated her Riddle the man looked at her perplexed. " Is it possible that you are Misa and L's children sence Misa is a Kira and Kira is believed to be male?". Michi made barfing motions with her hands. "We determined yesterday that they had two fathers Matsuda-san you came up with it your self." the thoughts of Misa and him self had thoroughly disturbed him. "Matsuda-san why don't you and Aber-san stay hear and you can all move in includeing the girls. Matsuda thought about it. "It would be better i think because there is more room" Matsuda accepted and called Aber on the phone every one knew Aber was staying with him already. "Why don't we all help matsuda-san?" L suggested shocking the group with how little attention he had been paying to the case.

"We should the sooner we do the sooner we can get back on the case" Light pointed out. That quickly got the group moving. "I believe light-kun and my self should watch them sense we would be of little help in moving objects" L said pulling the chain up to emphasize his point. By the end of the day Matsuda and Aber was moved in. L smiled at light "You know i think i like this it's almost like having a family" he said to light. "We could always adopt them" Light replied hugging the young man close now that the task force was gone. He nodded "I think i would like that Very much Light-kun"


End file.
